Missing
by Wormmon456
Summary: Grovyle must choose between his mission and his partner. What's more important to him, the mission or love? GrovylexOC
1. The Past

_**I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and **__**Satoshi Tajiri.**_

_**This is a fanfic based on the game series Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. If you haven't played the games, I suggest you do before reading. Also, I suggest them because they're AMAZING!**_

_Flashback_

**Suki poked her head out of the treehouse she shared with her best friend, and partner. The coast seemed clear, no danger there. She walked over to her sleeping best friend and tapped his shoulder. "Grovyle?" Suki whispered. "Wake up." Grovyle opened his eyes. "Suki? Is something the matter?" Grovyle asked. "No. But today's the day. We have to hurry!" Grovyle nodded and stood up. "Of course. Let's go, Suki."**

**The pair ran through the forest to a clearing. "Celebi?" Grovyle called. "Grovyle, my dear." Celebi appeared in front of them and Suki jumped. **_**And I thought I would be used to Celebi's sudden appearances by now... **_**She smiled. "Hey Celebi." Suki grinned at the small pink Pokemon. "Celebi, we need your Passage of Time." Grovyle brought the pair down to business. "Of course. Follow me."**

**Celebi led them both to a large clearing and Suki saw a glowing blue arc. "What's that?" She asked Grovyle. "Oh, that's the Passage of Time. It's how Celebi travels in time." Grovyle explained. "I can travel short hops by myself. But for long distance I need the Passage of Time." Celebi smiled at the human. "Ah, I see." Suki nodded. "Alright, let's go Suki." Grovyle led his partner to the Passage of Time. He jumped inside and Suki nervously followed his lead.**

**Suki felt dizzy and nauseous. She glanced at Grovyle, he didnt seem to mind this trip. Suddenly the entire tunnel began to spin, and Grovyle grabbed Suki's arm. Suki felt them beginning to fall rapidly. "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!" She screamed. "Are... Are you OK?!" Grovyle called to her. She felt her hand begin to slip. "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer! Come on! Hang on!" Suki shook her head. "N-n-no! I can't... hold on...! Waaaaaah!" Suki screamed louder as her grip on Grovyle failed and she felt herself freefalling through the tunnel.**

**Suki slowly felt herself regaining conciousness. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Where... Where am I?" She wondered. "I can't... drifting off..." Suki slowly felt her eyes closing again.**


	2. A Whole New World

**Suki awoke to a voice. "What happened!? Are you OK?" Suki groaned and slowly got up. She saw in front of her a Pikachu. "Your awake! That's a relief!" The Pikachu did sound relieved. Suki looked around, and saw she was on a beach. She realised she didn't remember anything but her name, although she had a distant memory of being a human. "You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried! Do you remember how you ended up zonked out here?" the Pikachu asked. **_**I was 'zonked out'? What happened to me? **_**Suki thought. She shook her head as an answer. "Well, I'm Pikachu. Glad to meet you!" Pikachu smiled. Suki smiled shyly back. "And who are you? I've never seen you around before." Suki took a deep breath. "I'm a human." Suki said. "What? You say you're a human? You look like a totally normal ****Bulbasaur ****to me!" Suki looked down at herself. **_**What! I am! How am I a **__**Bulbasaur**__**?**_** She mentally screamed. "Your... a little odd... Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Pikachu asked. Suki shook her head. **_**Why would I do something like that?**_** She thought. "You're telling me the truth? All right then. Your name? What's your name?" Pikachu asked. "Suki." Suki replied. "Oh, ****Suki**** is your name? OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon at least. Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad pokemon have been turning up lately, you see. Many pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have gotten somewhat lawless..." Pikachu trailed off. Suki glanced over Pikachu's shoulder and saw two pokemon approaching. Before she could warn Pikachu, the Pokemon rammed into him and knocked Pikachu to the ground, making him drop a rock.**

**"Ouch!" Pikachu cried out. "Well, I do beg your pardon." The ball-like pokemon chuckled. "Hey! Why'd you do that!" Pikachu yelled. "Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" The bat Pokemon smirked at Pikachu. "Wh-what?" Pikachu stammered. "That's yours, isn't it?" The bat grinned, nodding to the rock. "No! That's...!" Pikachu lunged for the rock but the bat got there first and picked up the rock. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" The bat and his friend grinned at each other, then looked back at Pikachu. "Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared?" The ball grinned. "I didn't think that you'd be such a big coward!" He then turned to his accomplice. "Zubat. Come on. Let's get out of here." Zubat nodded and turned to Pikachu. "See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh. Let's go, Koffing." Zubat and his friend laughed and left inside a nearby cave.**

**"Wh-what should I do?" Pikachu moaned. "That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that... No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?" Pikachu begged. Suki thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure." Suki smiled. "Oh, you will?! You'll help me? Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!" Pikachu ran into the cave after Zubat and his accomplice, and Suki ran in after him.**

**When they got to the end of the cave, they found Zubat and Koffing staring out at the water. There seemed to be no other way out. "Uh... Hey!" Pikachu yelled. "Well, well. If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken." Koffing grinned. Zubat laughed, which seemed to anger Pikachu. "Give me... Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Pikachu yelled. "Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?" Zubat grinned. "It could be worth more than we hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price." Koffing agreed. "Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!" Koffing added. "What!" Pikachu gasped. "If you want it that badly, come and get it!" Zubat laughed. **

**Pikachu ran at Zubat. He used his Thundershock move to paralyze Zubat, then used another to finish him off. Suki used Tackle on Koffing, and Pikachu used Thundershock. Zubat and Koffing lay on the ground groaning. " B-blast it. How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing moaned. "Bah! Here you go! Take it!" Zubat threw the rock and it landed just in front of Pikachu. He picked it up, looking relieved. Koffing laughed. "Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing warned them. "Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat agreed. At that, Zubat and Koffing ran from the cave.**

**Pikachu was really happy to get this rock back. They went onto the beach and Pikachu told Suki how much he wanted to make discoveries and be a Explorer. Then Pikachu asked Suki something shocking. "Will you please make a Exploration team with me?" Pikachu had asked. Suki was unsure, but ultimately decided to go for it, so she agreed. Pikachu led Suki to Wigglytuff's Guild and they waited outside for Pikachu to steel his courage.**


End file.
